CoQ-10 (coenzyme Q-10) is a fat-soluble quinone that is structurally similar to vitamin K and commonly known as ubiquinone. CoQ-10 is found in most living organisms, and is essential for the production of cellular energy. CoQ-10 (2, 3 dimethyl-5 methyl-6-decaprenyl benzoquinone) is an endogenous antioxidant found in small amounts in meats and seafood. Although CoQ-10 is found in all human cells, the highest concentrations of CoQ-10 occur in the heart, liver, kidneys, and pancreas. It is found naturally in the organs of many mammalian species.
CoQ-10 can be synthesized in the body or it can be derived from dietary sources. Situations may arise, however, when the need for CoQ-10 surpasses the body's ability to synthesize it. CoQ-10 can be absorbed by oral supplementation as evidenced by significant increases in serum CoQ-10 levels after supplementation.
CoQ-10 is an important nutrient because it lies within the membrane of a cell organelle called the mitochondria. Mitochondria are known as the “power house” of the cell because of their ability to produce cellular energy, or ATP, by shuttling protons derived from nutrient breakdown through the process of aerobic (oxygen) metabolism. CoQ-10 also has a secondary role as an antioxidant. CoQ-10, due to the involvement in ATP synthesis, affects the function of almost all cells in the body, making it essential for the health of all human tissues and organs. CoQ-10 particularly effects the cells that are the most metabolically active: heart, immune system, gingiva, and gastric mucosa
Several clinical trials have shown CoQ-10 to be effective in supporting blood pressure and cholesterol levels. Furthermore, CoQ-10 has also been shown to improve cardiovascular health. CoQ-10 has been implicated as being an essential component in thwarting various diseases such as certain types of cancers. These facts lead many to believe that CoQ-10 supplementation is vital to an individual's well being.
CoQ-10 is sparingly soluble in most hydrophilic solvents such as water. Therefore, CoQ-10 is often administered in a powdered form, as in a tablet or as a suspension. However, delivery of CoQ-10 by these methods limits the bioavailability of the material to the individual.
Reduced benzoquinones in general, including reduced CoQ-10, are effective reducing agents for oxygen or lipid radicals. Reduced CoQ-10 appears to function as part of a complex chain of antioxidant activity. CoQ-10 helps facilitated reduction of radicals of alpha-tocopherol and ascorbate formed when these antioxidants are oxidized by oxygen or carboxyl radicals. There are no known enzymes for direct reduction of the tocopheryl radical or external ascorbate radical, but there are enzymes in all membranes which can reduce CoQ-10 and the reduced CoQ-10 can reduce the tocopheryl or ascorbate radicals to restore tocopherol or ascorbate.
CoQ-10 in endo membranes or plasma membranes is extensively in the reduced form, most of the CoQ-10 in total rat and human tissue is in the reduced form and most of the CoQ-10 in serum is in the reduced state.
There is a need in the art for an improved methodology to deliver increased amounts of bioavailable CoQ-10 to an individual in need thereof.